Tom VS Alice : Le duel des amoureux
by Weirdly-Wisely
Summary: Tom et Alice se font face, l'affrontement final entre ces deux personnes. C'est juste la fin que j'imagine pour cette série.


**Ma première fanfiction publiée sur ce site, je suis trop heureuse. Bref, c'est juste comme ça que j'imagine la fin des épouvanteurs.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Tom VS Alice : Le duel des amoureux**

Je me tenais sur la plus haute colline du Comté, devant moi se dressait la sorcière la plus pernicieuse que le Comté est compté. Elle était face à moi, me fixant calmement. Elle avait changé, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient à la taille, ses yeux montraient de la tristesse, de la résignation, mais aussi l'envie de me tuer. J'avais peur, cette lueur dans les yeux de la sorcière m'effrayait au plus haut point, mais je m'efforçais de penser que je devais me montrer fort, pour le Comté cette sorcière devait être entravée. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je sentais la pluie s'abattre sur mon visage, le vent commençait à se lever et je pressentais une violente tempête. En relevant les yeux et en croisant le regard de cette sorcière je ne pu m'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Quoi ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi à tu réuni les clans de Pendle ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, hurlais-je.

- Qu'en sais tu ?, me demanda la sorcière.

- Et tuer mon maître ? Tu étais obligé de le tuer ?

- ...

- Réponds Alice !, hurlais-je hors de moi.

- Oui...

- Pourquoi ? Le Diable t'y as obligé peut être ?, demandais-je ironiquement.

- Tu ne sais pas l'emprise qu'il a sur tout ce monde, répondis Alice.

- Alice, ensemble nous pouvons le vaincre, lui dis-je.

En lui disant ceci, je pensais pouvoir la ramener du côté de la lumière. Mais en détaillant son visage, j'ai compris que les ténèbres avaient pris possession de son coeur bien avant que je n'essaye de la tuer. J'étais sûr que j'allais pouvoir la faire changer d'avis, mais son regard me montra qu'il fallait que je sois plus convaincant. Je voyais qu'elle hésitait et j'allais ajouter les paroles qui l'auraient ramener du côté du Comté, les paroles qui l'auraient convaincues de devenir une bénévolente.

- C'était sans compter sur son père qui apparu à ce moment. Et oui, ce fut le Diable en personne qui apparu devant Alice et moi.

- Comme ça ma propre fille veut me trahir, annonça calmement le Malin.

- Tu n'as fait que m'utiliser, cracha Alice.

- Non, je t'ai aidé à accomplir tom destin, répliqua le Diable.

- Si vous n'aviez pas était là, le destin d'Alice ne l'aurait pas entraînée vers l'Obscur, dis-je.

- Te rappelles tu des paroles de Lizzie l'Osseuse ?, me demanda le Malin.

Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais, Alice et moi avions rencontrer Lizzie l'Osseuse après notre retour de Grèce. Elle avait répété les mots de ma mère, je cite « Alice est mon présent au Comté ». Je n'y avais pas cru, bien mal m'en pris, trois ans après cette révélation Alice partit pour réunir les clans de Pendle. Cette trahison m'a fait plus mal que je ne l'aurais avoué à mon maître. Mais nous devions empêcher les trois conventus de se réunir à nouveau, mon maître, n'étant plus très jeune, décida que nous ne partirons pas avant deux jours. Le jour de mon anniversaire, le 3 août, je suis allé à Pendle avec on maître puisqu'on nous avez signalé que les trois conventus de sorcières commençaient à se rassembler. C'est une fois arrivé que mon maître avait perdu la vie. Je savais que c'était Alice qui l'avait tué, depuis je l'ai traquée, j'ai essayé de la tuer et maintenant le Diable vient d'apparaître. Je n'ai plus aucun doute sur l'issue de cette bataille. Je vais mourir. Le Malin m'attaqua, avec une lenteur extrême, il n'avait plus le choix il devait me tuer lui même vu que tous ces enfants avaient été soit tué, par moi ou mon maître, soit emprisonné, il ne restait qu'Alice qui ne voulait pas me tuer, il se résigna donc à me tuer lui-même, quitte à ne régner sur terre qu'une centaine d'année. Il avait opté pour une sorte d'épée, peut-être croyait-il que s'il ne me tuait pas avec ses pouvoirs il pourrait régner sur Terre jusqu'à la fin des temps, il l'avait lancée et je la voyais qui approchait lentement de moi. Au moment où j'allais me la prendre en plein coeur je vis Alice se lever et s'élancer vers moi. Je ne compris que trop tard ce qu'elle comptait faire. C'est en la voyant tomber dans mes bras que je compris ce qu'elle avait fait. Malgré l'épée plantée dans son coeur, Alice me parla.

- Pardonne-moi Tom, j'ai été faible, me dit-elle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais connu, hurlais-je.

- Je t'aime... Tom..., me dit Alice avant de fermer les yeux.

- Je t'aime Alice, ne meurt pas !, hurlais-je à m'en arracher les cordes vocales.

- Qu'elle idiote, cracha le Malin, méprisant.

C'en fut trop, je libérais la colère qui étouffait mon coeur depuis trop longtemps. A ce moment là je sentit la présence de maman. Ce fut comme avec l'Ordinn, l'esprit de maman était là et elle entraînaient le Diable dans mes profondeurs de l'Enfer. Mais sans m'en rendre compte maman se servaient de ma vie pour sceller le Malin.

J'écris ces lignes alors que je sens la vie qui s'échappe de mon corps. Je pourrais lutter et survivre mais, sans Alice, la vie n'a aucun sens. Je préfère mourir et la rejoindre. Je sens ma vie partir, c'est pour ça que je prend le corps d'Alice dans mes bras, je préfère sentir son corps avant de mourir. C'est pourquoi je laisse ce journal.

Le récit de ma vie d'épouvanteur.

Le récit de mes erreurs.

Je sens la pluie qui s'abat sur mon visage et sur ce carnet, alors je clos ici mon récit.

Je ne laisserais peut être pas d'autres traces dans l'Histoire mais avec mon journal et mes livres, si un jour le Comté à de nouveau besoin de combattre l'Obscur, ce monde aura les informations nécessaires. Seul un être au coeur pur pourra trouver et prendre les livres de mon maître, ils sont caché à l'endroit où j'ai rencontré Alice pour la première fois. Je meurs ici sans regrets. Je pars retrouver Alice, Papa, Maman, mon maître et tout les morts que cette guerre a fait.

_Thomas J. Ward_

_Le point le plus élevé du Comté_

_est marqué par un mystère._

_On dit qu'un homme a trouvé la mort à cet endroit,_

_au cours d'une violente tempête,_

_alors qu'il tentait d'entraver une créature maléfique_

_menaçant la Terre entière._

_Vint alors un nouvel âge de glace._

_Quand il s'acheva, tout avait changé,_

_même la forme des collines_

_et le noms des villes dans les vallées._

_À présent, sur ce plus haut sommet des collines,_

_il ne reste aucune trace de ce qui y fut accompli,_

_il y a si longtemps._

_Mais on en garde la mémoire._

_On l'appelle _la pierre des Ward.

OoOoOoOoO

Un peu triste la fin, mais bon

Please rewiews.


End file.
